La solución anti-crisis de Makarov
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Las deudas del gremio son altas. No hay dinero para pagarlas... "-¡Oye viejo!- Natsu pega un golpe seco en la mesa. Está pálido, igual que todos los elegidos. Makarov sigue sonriendo pícaramente, a sabiendas que ya no pueden hacer marcha atrás.- ¡No pienso hacer un calendario erótico!- Para Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel y Freed ya es demasiado tarde para decir que no...


**Bueno, ¡hola de nuevo! Aquí está Cana Lawliet-san con otro one-shot fruto de los viajes en autobús desde mi casa hasta el instituto escuchando musica y pensando en cosas que no vienen a cuento... **

**N/A: El fic está situado justo después de la saga de la isla de Tenroujima. El gremio anda escaso de dinero y con abundantes deudas.**

**En todo caso, si les gusta, no duden en dejar un review! :D**

LA SOLUCIÓN ANTI-CRISIS DE MAKAROV

Era un día normal en el gremio. Todo el mundo hacia sus múltiples tareas y hasta estaba Nab escogiendo, como de costumbre, un trabajo. Aunque la oferta en aquel momento era escasa y los pocos trabajos que se ofrecían realmente no merecían mucho la pena.

Natsu, junto con Happy, Lucy, Wendy y Charle, estaba manteniendo una agradable conversación sobre comida, motivo por el cual el exceed azul empezó a babear con tan solo imaginarse la cantidad de pescado de distinta classe que podría llegar a comer algún día.

Pero, lejos de esta apacible normalidad, cierto pequeño viejo estaba frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de mantener la concentración ante todo ese montón de números que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia comprender. Macao, a su lado, intentaba con intentos fallidos arrebatarle al mayor la hoja que contenía el presupuesto para ese mes del gremio.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- Makarov no estaba pasando en absoluto por un buen momento. Saltó directo encima del viejo Macao y comenzó a tirarle los pelos, enfurecido.- ¿¡Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar toda esta deuda?! ¿¡Qué diablos piensas hacer, Macao!?

El nombrado intentó sacarse al viejo de su cabeza como si se tratara de un animal desconocido y dió un suspiro, mientras se sacudía la ropa y se arreglaba el cabello.

-Lo siento, Maestro. No sabemos qué hacer para saldar nuestra deuda.

El mundo se le vino encima al viejo, quien en un instante se volvió de hielo al recibir una corriente de aire gélido de procedencia desconocida. No tenían dinero.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Happy entraron por la puerta al tiempo que el viejo maestro saltaba de la mesa en la que habia estado subido todo el tiempo y se marchó meditando, desapareciendo delante de los confundidos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué ocurre, Macao?- Preguntó Lucy mientras se acomodaba en una silla, junto a Natsu y Wendy.

-No tenemos dinero para llegar a fin de mes.- El cuarto maestro lanzó un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta, donde el viejo Makarov ya no podía divisarse.- Tenemos algún que otro problema serio.

El grupo de jóvenes magos dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Esperemos que pronto encuentre una solución.- Murmuró Wendy, mientras los demás asentían.

Pasados un par de días, Makarov entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una risa sospechosa por la puerta del endeudado gremio, mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail lo veían con curiosidad y temor. Cuando el Maestro sonreía de ese modo, no sucedía nada bueno.

-¡Muchachos!- Gritó, una vez de pie encima de una de las mesas.- ¡Magos y magas de Fairy Tail!

Todos los allí presentes se agruparon entorno a la mesa, curiosos y extrañamente animados por el animo con el que Makarov les hablaba. Algunos sonrieron, conociendo que el maestro traía consigo la solución a sus problemas de dinero y deudas, junto con el fin de su desmesurada pobreza como gremio de magos.

Y tampoco estaban tan lejos de la realidad, aunque no era del todo una solución muy decente y agradable para los presentes.

-Todos quieren participar en la recuperación del gremio, pero por ésta vez seréis vosotros, los hombres, quienes llevareis a cabo ésta importante misión.

_Hombres..._, pensó Elfman. Si se trataba de hombres, seguramente él era el indicado.

-¡Y tengo a los indicados!- Continuó, con voz altiva y potente, Makarov.- Gray Fullbuster.- Comenzó. El murmullo creció. El pelinegro sonrió.- Natsu Dragneel.- De nuevo, murmullos. Y siguieron con los siguientes nombramientos.- Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Gajeel Redfox, Loke y Elfman Strauss. ¡Sois los elegidos!

Loke, quién habia salido expresamente para ayudar al gremio que lo acogió tiempo atrás, se quedó algo sorprendido pero feliz al saber la noticia.

-¿¡Juráis cumplir vuestra misión, sea cual sea, sea como sea de dura...?!

Los seis mencionados asintieron con fuerza. Makarov sonrió como un niño cuando está a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Entonces, vamos hacia las oficinas del Sorcerer semanal. Todos podéis acomañarnos.- Aquello extrañó a los presentes, pero ninguno dijo nada.

...

Natsu vió un poco tarde las ropas que colgaban de los percheros de ese vestuario. Las vió tarde y una vez tuvo puestos unos shorts de cuero ajustados y una pajarita roja, se sintió avergonzado.

-¿¡Pero qué maldita ropa es esta?!- Dijo al verse en un espejo.

-Hombre... ¡esto no es de un hombre!- Elfman, vestido de conejito erótico, veía con indignación su reflejo.

Gajeel, Freed y Laxus se helaron al instante al verse vestidos de enfermeras sexys los tres, y tardaron un largo tiempo en poder moverse. ¿Y quién habia decidido que Gajeel y Freed quedarian _bien_ con dos coletas?

La simple imagen era patética, pero Loke no se atrevía a salir. Su orgullo de hombre le impedía salir del improvisado provador con ese bikini de corazoncitos de color rojo. Así como Gajeel y Freed, llevaba a ambos lados de su cabeza un par de coletas diminutas y vergonzosamente horrendas.

Por otro lado, Gray era irreconocible. Llevaba unos pechos postizos, un vestido muy escotado de color púrpura intenso con un corte que iba desde su cadera hasta sus tobillos, aguantados apenas por unos zapatos de puntiagudo tacón de color negro. Llevaba maquillaje, los labios eran púrpuras como su vestido y en su cabeza asomaban dos moños chinos.

-¡Maldito viejo!

Desde la sala en la que se harían las múltiples fotografias, Makarov reía descaradamente. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Levy no podian entender por qué motivo el maestro hizo algo tan descabellado.

El primero en salir, rojo hasta su cuero cabelludo, fue Natsy. Sus pantaloncitos de cuero ajustados a más no poder y la pajarita provocaron en los presentes una risa descontrolada.

-¡Qué sexy eres, Natsu!- Gritó Lucy entre risa y risa, dando palmadas en el suelo.- Deberias vestirte más de este modo...

-¡Cállate!

El pelirosado se situó en medio del fondo verde. El fotógrafo ya se encontraba haciendo los últimos preparativos y enseguida le prestó toda su atención a su primer modelo. Natsu Dragneel no podia creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer... todo por Fairy Tail, eso sí.

-Muy bien, cielo.- _Cielo... me ha llamado "cielo"..._- Pon tus manos sobre sus rodillas. Morritos. ¡Morritos! Cielo, digo morritos, no dientes... así muy bien.- Natsu tenia una pose encorbada para poder situar sus manos encima de sus rodillas desnudas. Miraba la camara haciendo "morritos" y obedeció cuando el fotógrafo le dijo que guiñara un ojo y se mantuviera quieto. Lucy, Erza y las demás no podían evitar reírse.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Natsu pareces una niña!- Rió la maga de espíritus celestiales.- No puedo esperar a ver a los demás...

-Cielito, pasa.- Gray obedeció y caminó como pudo sobre sus tacones desde detrás de una cortina. Juvia, quien habia estado anhelando el momento de ver a su amado, se desmayó al ver a la chica tan sexy que entró.

Gray se situó de pie al lado de Natsu, quien apenas habia regresado a su posición normal.

-Cielito.- El fotógrafo hizo señas para que el pelinegro se fijara en la pajarita de Natsu.- Haz ver que se la atas. (...) ¡Así no! ¡Eres una dama sexy, una dama sexy! (...) ¡Sonríe provocativa, nena!- Gray sonrió como una mujer madura mientras ataba la supuesta pajarita mal atada de Natsu.- ¡Roza su barbilla con tu nariz sensualmente!- Inevitablemente, todos los presentes estaban en silencio y contenían el aliento, observando lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _Todo por el gremio, todo por el gremio, todo por el gremio..._

El mago de hielo, aún sonriendo provocativamente, hizo caso al fotografo y ascendió hasta rozar la barbilla de Natsu con su helada nariz. Se detuvo unos segundos mientras el hombre hacia sus fotografías y se separó al instante.

-¡NUNCA JAMÁS REPETIRÉ ESTO!- Gritó bien claro, mientras, sin percibirlo, tropezó con los tacones negros y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se notaba que el fotógrafo era un experto, porque aprovechó cada momento de la caída para fotografías las insinuaciones del trasero del mago de hielo durante la caída.- ¡Maldición!

Juvia estaba ansiosa por comprar esas fotos...

-Cielo, cielito.- Los llamó el reportero y fotógrafo del Sorcerer, llamado Per.- Quiero dos últimas fotos.- Temblaron.- La mujer china es explosiva, sexy... lame el cuello del exhibicionista mientras pasea su mano por su torso bien formado y desnudo...

Erza, con su pervertida mente, no pudo evitar sentarse para evitar una caída. Lucy, con su pervertida mente, no pudo evitar caerse de rodillas al suelo. Juvia, con su obsesión por Gray, no pudo evitar desmayarse. Ver a esa _mujer_ lamer el cuello de Natsu y pasear su mano con su "perfecta" manicura negra por los abdominales de Natsu quien, por órdenes explícitas de Per, miraba hacia otro lado con una "mirada nostálgica pero lujuriosa"... no era muy común para los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Juvia!- Levy lanzó un gritito al ver un charco de sangre de tamaño considerable alrededor de la chica peliazul desmayada.

-Oh, cielitos, lo haceis muy bien. ¡No paréis!- Per seguía haciendo fotos por doquier.- Chico de la pajarita y el pelo rosa, ahora vas sobrado. Sonríe. Confiado. Eres superior. ¡Mira a la cámara! Muestra tus dientes, eres un ser superior. ¡Superior! Oh, si, ¡cielo muy bien!

-Esto es vergonzoso...- Murmuró Gray.

-La dama china se sorprende del chico sexy y confiado. ¡Asi, asi! ¡Oh, cielos, muy bien!

Durante un par de minutos continuaron las fotos de Gray y Natsu, hasta que Per decidió que ya habia suficientes de esa pareja. Su ayudante, una mujer de cabello oscuro y algo regordeta que supervisaba a los siguientes para entrar, asintió con la cabeza. Ambos magos desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz mientras el fotografo arreglaba su camara y cambiaba un par de cosas.

-¡Bieeeen!- Dijo con tono musical.- ¡Que pasen las enfermeras!

Gajeel, vestido con un sugerente vestido de enfermera sexy (y con liguero, levemente visible colocado sutilmente), con dos coletas y con maquillaje, entro en escena. Seguido de la sexy enfermera Freed Justine, quien traía las mismas pintas, y de Laxus, un doctor sin camiseta mostrando músculo.

-¡Viejo, no dijiste nada de esto!- Bramó el Dragon Slayer del Hierro.- ¡Es vergonzoso!

Makarov se puso serio. Un aura oscura rodeó su cuerpo y toda la zona cercana a él antes de que Gajeel se arrepintiera de sus palabras. No queria problemas con el maestro... pero Levy lo estaba viendo.

-Gez...

-Bien, bien, bien, cielitos.- Canturreó Per.- El doctor rubio os tiene encantadas, sonreíd y enfermera peliverde.- Se dirigió a Freed con una jeringa de gran tamaño.- Sujeta esto con una pícara sonrisa. Sois coquetas, él es un Don Juan... ¡No, no, no, no! Coquetas, sexis y pícaras, enfermera de pelo negro. ¿Entiendes eso?

Para cuando Gajeel dirigió una tímida mirada hacia el lugar donde las chicas se encontraban, pudo ver a Levy roja como un tomate, o como si ella misma estuviera posando para Per. Se sentía tan avergonzado que destrozaria las instalaciones allí mismo.

Al final, se vió obligado a conreír pícaro y coqueto, mientras dejaba que Laxus le lanzara miradas falsamente lujuriosas y ver como Freed le pinchaba el trasero con la aguja mientras le lamía el cuello al rubio. Oh, dios, de verdad odiaba eso...

-¡Muy, muy, muy bien, bien, bien! Coquetas y lujuriosas.- Repitió Per.- El doctor es un sobrado. Las tiene a todas... (...) Muy bien, muy bien!

Laxus tuvo que disculparse en voz baja con su amigo mientras acercaba su boca a la de él y quedaba a pocos centímetros especialmente para la foto, para alejarse y hacer lo mismo con Gajeel, quien a regañadientes dejó de fruncir el entrecejo y mirar con "deseo" y con "lujuria" a su "amado" y "deseado" doctor rubio Laxus.

-Bien, bien, bien!- Per parecía emocionado. Dejó que su ayudante se llevara a las enfermeras para dar paso al robusto conejito erotico playboy.

Mirajane, quién ya se habia puesto roja como un tomate al ver a Freed actuar de ese modo tan... femenino ante Laxus y Gajeel, no pudo soportar ver a su hermano con unos zapatos altos de tacón negros, unas mayas y un traje de conejito. Además de una cola parecida al algodón y unas orejas de conejo medio caídas.

-Hombre...- Gruñó.

-Conejito eres muy sexy.- Per comenzó con sus palabras sin sentido.- ¡Eres la conejita más sexy del mundo entero! ¡Sonríe coqueta! ¡Coqueta! ¿Acaso entiendes esto? ¡Lo he repetido mil y una veces! (...) ¡Así!- Hechó un par de fotos con Elfman sonriendo pícaro.- Todos te desean, todos te quieren. ¡Solamente a ti! Eres sexy, coqueta, pícara, hermosa, tienes buen cuerpo...

_Estoy perdiendo mi virilidad..._

Las fotos siguieron durante un rato, hasta que Elfman no pudo más y, lanzando un grito, se marchó de la sala. Realmente, la foto en la que se palmeaba su propio trasero habia sido demasiado...

El siguiente en entrar, fue Loke. Peinado con dos coletas a ambos lados, un bikini de corazones que le iba estrecho y maquillado, Lucy derramó sangre a litros.

-¡La chica coqueta en bikini!- Exclamó Per una vez hubo cambiado algo de la camara. Le ordenó a Loke que estirara de la parte del medio del bikini e hiciera una mueca de calor provocativa. Se le tuvo que insistir un poco antes de llevarlo a cabo, pero el resultado fue ver a Levy, Lucy y Erza derramando sangre por la nariz y ver como Makarov reía maliciosamente.

-¡Hay algo en el suelo curioso! ¡Sorprendete! ¡Muy bien cielito! ¡Asi, asi! (...) Te gusta el Sol. Levanta la mano. ¡Levanta la mano! ¡Sonríe! (...) No ese intento, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor! (...) Cielito eres estúpido. ¡Levanta tu mano!

Loke quería morir, nada deseaba más que eso. Nunca antes habia pensado seriamente en que llegaria el dia en que haria un calendario erótico con sus compañeros de Fairy Tail... Jamás.

Pasados unos minutos de amargo sufrimiento. La sesión finalizó. Per cambió otro aparato y le pidió a Makarov que entrara para la foto siguiente. Éste rió satisfecho. Su favorita...

Trajeron un trono y el maestro se sentó en él. Entró el doctor rubio sexy y se puso firme, de pie tras él. Las enfermeras, a regañadientes, se pusieron a ambos lados y sus dedos índices posados sobre sus barbillas. Sus bocas mordiendo el lóbulo de Makarov. La conejita sexy estaba medio abrazada a Laxus y el chico de los pantaloncitos de cuero "coqueteaba" con Gajeel, medio abrazandolo de igual modo lamiéndole la nuca. Y la mujer china atractiva hacia lo mismo, pero con Freed. Una última foto provocativa, que quedaria para siempre marcada en la historia de Fairy Tail.

Nadie vió el hilillo de sangre que rodaba por el cuello de Makarov, procedente del afilado dedo de metal de Gajeel. Ni su oreja ensagrentada por los dientes de hierro de Gajeel. Al Dragon Slayer no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-¡Hermosos! (...)

...

Todo Fiore vió, a la semana siguiente, como el gremio Fairy Tail habia posado para la edición del calendario del Sorcerer Semanal. En Lamia Scale, Lyon estaba más que atónito. ¿Desde cuando su hermano tenia esas tendencias? ¿Y desde cuando él se veia tan bien vestido de mujer?

En el Consejo Mágico, se reían de Makarov. No habia cambiado en nada.

Desde Blue Pegasus, el gremio de las señoritas, el maestro Bob y el trío de ligones se quedaron literalmente helados al ver esas fotografías. No reconocían en ellas al Fairy Tail que conocieron.

Y, en Sabertooth... bueno, Sting y Rogue quedaron petrificados. Ver a sus "ejemplos a seguir" y a superar posando como enfermera coqueta y sexy, y como hombre semi-vestido de cuero con pajarilla era... deshonroso.

-Creo que han perdido la dignidad...- Gruñó Lector.

-Frosh piensa igual.

-Si... su orgullo habrá quedado hecho trizas.

Y, efectivamente, Makarov tuvo que ausentarse unos días del gremio y los alrededores. Habia demasiados magos con instintos asesinos de los que preocuparse, almenos durante los primeros dias. Claro que... las deudas habian sido pagadas con su colaboración.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic. Si así ha sido, dejad un review. Y si no, podies hacerlo de igual modo contandome el por qué. ¡Gracias! :))**


End file.
